The present invention relates generally to a roulette-type or wheel of fortune type gambling game, and more particularly, is directed to a roulette-type or wheel of fortune type gambling game that provides more variations in play and in wagering.
In a conventional roulette game, there is a rotatable roulette wheel that has numbered pockets with numbers "1" through "36", "0" and "00" therein. The pockets with numbers "0" and "00" give the house or dealer an advantage of 5.26%. Each pocket is separated from its neighbors by metal dividers. Half of the 36 numbers are black while the other half are red. The pockets containing the numbers "0" and "00" are green. The numbers are not in consecutive order, but rather, are in random order, with red and black numbers alternating, except when broken up by "0" and "00".
There are numerous possible wagers that can be made, which are paid off at different odds. For example, for even money, that is 1:1 pay off, there are wagers on odd numbers, even numbers, red numbers, black numbers, a range of low numbers "1" through "18" and a range of high numbers "19" through "36". For higher odds, such as 35:1, a player can wager on a single number, while wagers on two numbers pay off at 17:1; wagers on three numbers pay off at 11:1; wagers on four numbers pay off at 8:1; wagers on five numbers pay off at 6:1; wagers on six numbers pay off at 5:1; wagers on dozens, such as "1" through "12", "13" through "24" or "25" through "36" pay off at 2:1, as would wagers on one of the three columns of numbers.
However, gambling with a roulette wheel by itself can become boring or tiresome over time. Specifically, there is only one item moving at a time, namely, a single ball about a single wheel. Third, although there is some variation in the types of wagers that can be made, the types of wagers are still somewhat limited. As a result, the players can become easily bored after a short time, and retire from the game, which is undesirable to the casino.
The same comments apply to other roulette-type games, such as wheel of fortune games in casinos, in which the dealer spins a wheel having arcuate segments thereon, and a flexible pointer is provided to eventually stop the wheel and point to a particular segment having a monetary amount listed thereon. Such games are even less interesting, since there is no color aspect thereto.